1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video signal reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus comprising a fixed head mounted on a rotary head drum and a movable head supported on said rotary head drum so as to have a predetermined phase difference relative to said fixed head and supported by a position control means so that the position of said movable head can be controlled in the traverse direction of a skew track formed on a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video tape recorder (VTR) of the helical scanning type is sometimes operated at tape speeds in the range of some two to three times to twenty to thirty times the normal speed for the purpose of searching for a desired picture sequence during reproduction or editing. In this case, the head scans across some tracks and across the guard bands between adjacent tracks. This results in band noise in the reproduced picture and also a degraded picture due to the periodical loss of picture information.
In some recording systems the recording density is increased by omitting the guard bands between adjacent tracks, and in this case the azimuths of the transducer gaps of the magnetic heads used for recording and reproducing alternate tracks are different, in order to minimize the cross-talk during reproduction. But with this system also there are problems of band noise and degraded pictures during high speed reproduction.